


distance

by faerietell



Series: the way you look at me [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Prompt Fic, Texting, Zutara, Zutara Month, so there is a lot of drunk involved here, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietell/pseuds/faerietell
Summary: 9:38 - … How drunk are you?9:40 – THE ANSSSWE IS THEREES NO LMIT ZUKO HAHA9:41 – Oh my God.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bold is zuko  
> italics is katara  
> enjoy!!!! lmk how u like it x

FRIDAY //

_9:31_ – hows ur trip??

**9:35** – Good. Business negotiations are successful so far.

_9:35_ – that’s good becss im on A TRIP 2 ZUKO

**9:36** – What on earth do you mean? Aren’t you home?

_9:36_ – haha ur cute not that kind of trip

**9:38** \- … How drunk are you?

_9:40_ – THE ANSSSWE IS THEREES NO LMIT ZUKO HAHA

**9:41** – Oh my God.

**10:45** – Are you drinking water?

_10:55_ – babe im a dcTOR OFC im drinnng water.

_10:56_ –  im thirsty. but not 4 water. for u.

**11:00** – I miss you too, Katara.

_11:01_ – no not lik that like that 2 but in the i want 2 u and me and a wall RN w me against wll

**11:05** – Oh. I. I’m speechless.

_11:07_ \- ;)

**11:15** – Why are you drinking anyway? You don’t go out a lot.

_11:15_ – suk n i r talkng bout how stupiiiid bois r esp MY STTTTUPD BROTTHER

**11:17** – I’ll leave you to the wine and Titanic re-watch.

_11:20_ – HOW DID U KNOW?????????

**11:20** \- ;)

_12:15_ – zuko u awake

**12:16** – now i am

_12:16_ – did i wkae u up??? :(

**12:16** – It’s fine, Katara. There are worst things than to be woken up by you. I’d prefer you, fucking beautiful smile and horrible morning manner and all, but this isn’t too bad.

_12:18_ – fuck

**12:18** – What? Did I say something?

_12:20_ – do u love me ???

**12:25** – I… think that’s a better discussion left for daylight, both parties in their full mind and without the barrier of screens.

**12:30 –** Katara?

 

 

MONDAY //

_1:35_ – I AM SO SORRY. I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN i don’t know what i was thinking! i’m usually a much better drunk than that omg please forgive me.

**1:45** – There’s nothing to forgive. x.

_1:47_ – okay srsly who uses grammar like this in texting and who sends a kiss and then punctuation after it

**1:50** – What happened to pleading for my forgiveness?

_1:50_ – that ship has sailed xxxx but seriously zuko i’m sorry that was all grossly inappropriate of me I BASICALLY SEXTED U

**1:52** – I really had no complaint about that. Besides missing you more.

_1:57_ – oh my god.  <3 i miss u too. and beside what drunk me said, i also miss u in the i want to hug u and cuddle u and look at ur grumpy face sort of way. and the wall way. definitely the wall way.

**2:00** – The sentiment is completely returned.

**2:40** – Was it… all inappropriate of you?

_2:40_ – what do u mean?

**2:41** – You said that it was inappropriate of you, what you said last night. I was just wondering if it meant everything.

_2:45_ – no, not everything.

**2:46** – Okay.

_2:46_ – ok. wait im stopping this now before we become john green characters

_5:15_ – [memecat.png]

_5:17_ – [emotumblrscreenshot.png]

_5:17_ – [harrypotterjoke.jpeg]

**5:20** – No.

 

 

SUNDAY //

_6:30_ – your train is late!!!!

**6:30** – We’re almost here.

_6:30_ – im dying here rn

**6:32** – Poor baby.

_6:32_ – Dying and my boyfriend not even sympathetic. im telling Sokka!!

_6:32_ – I CAN SEE YOUR TRAIN ROLLING IN.

**6:35** – See you soon. xxxxxxxx

_6:35_ – hurry UP xxxXXXxxxxXXX

**8:45** – I know we’ve talked about this already, but I kind of wanted to put it down in words, for your text records or whatever. You’re asleep right now so you won’t get it. But I love you, Katara. I love the way how no matter how you tie your hair there’s this strand always loose. And everything else. I won’t go into detail. But I do. I really do. No matter the distance or circumstance. I’m perfectly content to be a John Green character if you’re there with me, if you’re in love with me.

_10:15_ – Oh, Zuko. I love you.


End file.
